


X-men Supreme: Scott and Jean's First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Cyclops and Jean Grey have finally come together. This is their first night uncut and uncensored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Jean's First Time

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Scott and Jean's First Time **

* * *

**AN: This story is a cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. This scene takes place in Issue 34: Sinister Intent Part 3. This is the issue where Scott and Jean first came together. This scene covers all the graphic details that weren't shown. Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly urge you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Jean’s Room – Scott and Jean’s First Time (AN: Takes place in Issue 34)**

The late hours of the night had fallen upon the Xavier Institute. It had been a long, hard day full of conflict and revelation. The mystery surrounding the missing sentinel plans was over and the mystery surrounding Sinister had just begun. A new host of challenges loomed before the X-men, but most were content to leave them for another day. For now, getting a good night sleep was the only challenge that mattered.

After her checkup, Jean she returned to her room to be alone with her thoughts. The Professor urged her to get some sleep, but she was too restless to sleep. She didn’t even change into her sleeping clothes. She just found herself lying back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she mused over everything that had happened. Sinister left quite an impression. It wasn’t so much his hideous appearance that stuck out. It was his intentions. The way he looked at her and Scott, it really felt like he knew them on a deeper level. It was difficult to contemplate what that entailed. At this point she could only speculate, but that wasn’t the most pressing issue on her mind.

Again and again, she thought back to that moment when she and Scott were strapped to those gurneys, not sure if they would get out in one piece. She came so close to telling him. Being in such a dire moment brought to surface many feelings she had been struggling with. She had been dealing with them since that fateful mission in the Savage Land years ago. It was there these feelings started and despite other relationships and new challenges, they kept on growing. Between her breakup with Logan and this encounter with Sinister, she couldn’t push this off any longer.

But accepting what she felt was the easy part. Actually going through with it was a whole other challenge. As she contemplated how she was going to do this, she heard a knock at her door.

“Jean? Are you still awake?”

Sensing who it was, Jean smiled and rose up.

“I’m up, Scott. Come on in,” she said.

Her door opened and Scott entered. Like her he looked restless. Closing her door behind him, she watched as he made his way over to her bed. She could tell he was struggling with this as much as she was. It was written on his demeanor, which was usually so calm and collected. But tonight was different.

“I take it you can’t sleep either,” she said.

“Didn’t bother trying,” he said as he stood at the foot of her bed, “Just have too much on my mind, I guess.”

“Join the club. You’ve got plenty of company,” she said with a lighthearted grin.

She patted the side of her bed, offering him to sit down. He accepted the invitation, sighing as he sat down next to her and leaned back on his arms.

“Boy, what a day,” Scott sighed.

“I hear you. After a day like this, it leaves you with a lot to think about.”

“That’s for sure,” he replied, “Must be even tougher for a psychic.”

“Not as much as you think,” she said distantly, “As if I didn’t have enough nightmare memories, now I have to deal with Sinister’s ugly mug in my dreams.”

“Yeah, he’s his own best horror movie,” mused Scott, “I don’t know what’s more disturbing, his face or what he said about knowing us.”

“I’d say it’s about even. I’d like to think a guy like that would stick out if he knew me. Guess that’s something we’ll have to look into, especially if he tries anything like this again.”

“I’m certain he will. He promised he would and he doesn’t strike me as a guy who makes idle threats.”

“As if we don’t have enough to worry about,” she sighed, “Guess we’ll just have to hope he won’t strike when we’re in the middle of another crisis.”

“Men like him rarely do. But next time we’ll be ready for him,” said Scott strongly.

“I hope so. There’s so much that creeps me out about that man it’s not funny.”

“Me too. If I see him again, I’ll shoot him extra just for you.”

“Oh you’re so sweet,” said Jean with a playful grin.

Scott smiled back, blushing somewhat under her gaze. There was a brief silence between them. The two long-time friends were making a herculean effort to try and not make this more awkward than it had to be. It was a tall order under the circumstances, but it was something they were willing to brave.

“So…are we going to talk about it or what?” asked Jean, her tone shaking with anxiety.

“If memory serves me right, I promised I would tell you everything when it was all over and I like to keep my promises…especially the ones I make to you.”

“You always have,” she said, “And if my memory is as good as yours, there was something I was going to tell you too. But considering one of us here is psychic and you’ve always had a talent for reading situations, I think we both know what we’re going to say. We would have to be dense on an entirely new level not to notice what’s happened between us these past few months.”

“It’s been happening longer than that, Jean…much longer,” said Scott in a deeper tone, “We’ve just been avoiding it. In a ways we still are.”

There was a hint of frustration in his tone. Jean felt it too. Rising up from her bed, she walked towards her window and hugged her shoulders. He rose up as well and walked over to her, gently touching her shoulder and turning her around so she was facing him again. She hesitated at first, but she seen found herself gazing deeply into the eyes of the man who had been such a big part of her life. Her legs grew weak and her heart started racing. Being close to him brought up a lot of conflicting feelings, but none of them were enough to avoid this any longer. She reached up to caress his face. Scott gently took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Scott…” she said, struggling to get the words out.

“Jean…remember what you told me just before Rogue broke up with me?” said Scott, his voice equally shaky, “You said when it came to love, you always struggled with uncertainty. Whether it was John or Logan, it was a conflict between thinking what felt right and knowing what felt right. Not knowing in the long run is what did both our relationships in. It just wasn’t _the one_ as you put it.”

Jean smiled fondly at that memory. It was a difficult time for both of them. In many ways it was a turning point for both of them, bringing them a step closer to the situation they now found themselves in. But Scott took it a step further.

“Well I’ve had some time to think about that,” he went on, “After my breakup with Rogue and after spending so much time with you, I realized something.”

“And what’s that?” asked Jean, her legs practically trembling at this point.

Scott then placed both hands on her face and moved in closer to her, his shrouded eyes now locked onto hers in a powerful gaze.

“We already know what feels right. We’ve just been avoiding it, following other passions that were easier on us. But it didn’t change anything. I still feel the same way about you. I feel it with all my heart and I’m finally ready to say it.”

Now Jean’s heart was really pounding. It was taking every ounce of strength not to lose herself in her passions again. She didn’t want to make the same mistakes with this man as she had others in the past. Scott Summers was special to her. All the feelings he described were the same feelings she had been struggling with for so long. Now they were finally ready to come out.

Scott Summers had been on some pretty difficult missions in his life. He braved Magneto, the Brotherhood, and killer sentinels. But this by far was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Looking at this woman, who had been there for him in so many ways, he felt so many powerful emotions it was hard to make sense of. But he was tired of avoiding them. Nothing was going to stop him from saying what needed to be said.

“I’m in love with you, Jean,” he said in a serious yet passionate tone, “I don’t know why I waited so long to tell you, but it’s the true. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt. And I think you know too.”

“I…I do,” said Jean, her words choked with passion, “I’m in love with you too, Scott. I wanted to tell you so much, but I…”

Jean’s words soon trailed off, her voice now choked with emotion.

“I know,” said Scott as he affectionately caressed her face.

“You’ve always been so special to me, Scott,” she went on, “You’ve always been there for me. I…I honestly can’t tell you with words how much you mean to me.”

“You don’t have to.”

Another silence fell over them. Only this time, there was no awkwardness or anxiety. They continued gazing into each others’ eyes, lost in the feeling. They shared a warm smile. Jean moved in closer, slipping her arms around Scott’s neck and pulling him into an affectionate embrace. Time seemed to stop altogether as they stood lost in the moment. Then in a fitting yet long overdue gesture, Scott Summers and Jean Grey came together and shared a soft kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, all those pent up feelings came rushing out. Jean sensed Scott’s mind open to her in a way it never had before. Usually his mind was so closed off. For him to open it to her like this was truly special. She found herself opening her mind to him as well, using her powers to let him feel in his own mind how much she loved him and how much she wanted this.

Their embrace was almost desperate, driven by passion and a love unlike anything they ever felt before. It was profound and exhilarating, almost a relief of sorts that they could finally express what they had been wanting to for so long. It also felt so right. They didn’t just sense it. They knew it in their hearts.

“Scott…stay with me tonight,” gasped Jean breathlessly as she clung desperately to him.

“Are…are you sure, Jean?” said Scott, who was equally dazed.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” she said with a loving smile.

Smiling back, Scott and Jean kissed again. This time there was even more passion. Those pent up feelings of love were quickly supplemented with feelings of lust and desire. Jean fervently pressed her body up closer to his, feeling his warm manly flesh and exploring his upper body with her eager hands. Scott did the same, feeling up her womanly curves and thoroughly tracing his way around her hips and thighs. Their touching heightened their arousal, further building their desire for one another. Their gestures became so desperate they could barely stand so they started making their way back to the bed.

Along the way, Scott and Jean started removing their clothes. Scott slid the top part of his uniform up over his head. Before he even got it fully off, Jean was attacking his well-toned chest with her lips. While she tasted his manly flesh, he went onto remove the revealing top half of her uniform as well. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath so as soon as it was off, her beasts came tumbling out. As soon as Scott laid eyes on them he was taken. In a daze he carefully yet eagerly took them in his hands and gave them a firm rub. This evoked a soft moan from Jean, further heightening her desire for him.

“Mmm…Scott,” she gasped.

“Jean…you’re beautiful,” said Scott breathlessly as he kneaded her breasts.

Clothes continued to come off as they resumed their passionate kissing. While Scott was teasing her breasts, Jean went for his pants. She actually fumbled somewhat, her hands shaking as she tried to get them off. She managed to give his pants a nice tug to get them off. Using her telekinesis, she got his boxers off as well. As soon as they were off, his growing erection was freed. Jean gave his member a few rough strokes, evoking a sharp gasp from Scott. As he stepped out of his boots his kissing and touching became even more heated. It wasn’t fervent or aggressive. It was pure, unabated passion.

Once out of his boots, Scott went for Jean’s pants. Jean helped him with this. As soon as he undid them, she sensually slithered out of them. She shook her hips a bit to further entice her lover. It earned her a tender smile and another kiss. She was still in her panties, which by now had become moist with arousal. Upon stepping out of her pants, removing her sox in the process, she slipped back into Scott’s waiting arms. By now they had finally reached the bed and were ready to begin this long overdue moment together.

Using his strength, Scott lifted Jean up off the floor a bit and laid her down on her bed. For a moment he hovered over her, gazing lovingly at her passionate gaze. They shared more smiles and warm gestures, the love and lust between them becoming even more entwined. He leaned in and captured her lips again, sensually trailing his powerful hands up her legs and thigh in the process. Jean moaned and gasped even more, lifting her leg slightly to communicate her desire. His hard arousal kept pressing up against her, showing how much he wanted her. But neither of them wanted to rush this. Such a moment was special and needed to be savored.

“Jean…” said Scott breathlessly, “I want this to be special.”

“It already is special,” said Jean with a warm smile.

“We’ve had our share of lovers. But you’re more than just a lover to me. I want to give you more. You deserve more,” he went on.

“Such a dedicated man,” she said as she softly caressed his face, “As long as it’s with you, it will be more. So let’s not even call it sex.”

“So then…what do we call it? Making love?”

“It may sound corny, but can you think of anything more fitting?”

Scott could only smile. Jean was such a passionate woman. She knew how to make something so intimate seem like so much more. For someone like him who was never good with emotions, it made all the difference.

“Making love…yeah, I can do that,” he smiled

Rising to the challenge, Scott eagerly captured her lips again. This time he was more thorough and seductive, putting in extra energy to make this woman feel special. From her lips, he trailed his kissing down her body. He tenderly kissed along her neck and over her breasts, giving her nipples a nice little tease. From there he continued down her abdomen. Jean let out deeper gasps the lower he went, her body shifting slightly as the arousal billed. Once he got to her waist, Scott teased her a bit by brushing his face over her covered pussy. This got her to moan again. Soon her panties became too much of a burden. Grabbing both sides of the black lace garment, he slowly slid it down her shapely legs. As he removed them he kept trailing his lips behind them, highlighting every movement.

Once her panties were off, Scott tossed them aside and Jean parted her legs. The folds of her vagina had become wet with arousal. Breathing hard, she grasped the sheets of her bed in anticipation as she watched Scott work his lips back up her thighs and over her folds. With through yet tender intent, he started licking and teasing her folds. He showed some skill, gently parting her lips a bit and licking up her slit. Using his hands to tease her swollen clit, he dug in a little deeper and quickly found her most sensitive areas.

“Ohhhhh Scott!” Jean cried out, “You…you’re really good at this!”

“I try,” he said with a manly grin.

It didn’t take long for him to locate her G-spot. Once he found it, he thoroughly teased it with his tongue. Jean’s entire body arched to the blissful sensations that followed. She started fondling her own breasts, the arousal building to an intensity she had never known before. She wanted this man. She _needed_ him. Scott picked up on this, her intoxicating arousal sending his passions into overdrive as well.

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

“Please Scott…make love to me,” said Jean desperately.

Scott rose up and positioned himself over Jean so that he was right on top of her. They kissed again with Jean eagerly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her embrace. As they kissed, she parted her legs and hooked them around his waist so he was locked in her grip. Now completely immersed in the flesh of Jean Grey, Scott grasped her hips and guided his hardened penis towards her opening.

He rubbed the tip around her wet outer folds at first, giving her clit a little tease along the way. Once he was ready, he dug his feet into the bed and carefully thrust forward. As his length entered her tight vagina, they both let out a sharp gasp. He went slowly, allowing her to adjust to the feeling and savoring this wondrous moment. This was the culmination of all the pent up feelings they had been keeping from each other.

“Mmm…Scott,” moaned Jean through the kissing, “I feel you…so deep inside me.”

“Jean…you’re amazing,” gasped Scott in a daze.

From this fateful moment they began their passionate lovemaking. With his hands still firmly on her hips Scott worked his hips back and forth, his erect member gliding rhythmically in and out Jean’s pussy. Her wet folds tightened and tensed around his member. Jean dug her feet into his lower back, helping to drive him into her depths. The pace started slowly. This was more tender and passionate, ensuring every feeling was highlighted and savored. They eventually worked their way up to a nice, steady rhythm. Scott’s body smoothly glided against Jean’s as they lovingly kissed and ran their hands over each others’ naked flesh.

Scott and Jean continued making love at this pace for a good long while. They really dragged it out, making this powerful moment last as long as possible. Along the way they adjusted their movements as their heated touching grew more fervent. Jean shifted her legs so that they were no longer hooked around Scott’s waist and resting near his sides. Scott propped himself up on his arms slightly so he could thrust into his lover at different angles, better stimulating her G-spot. From here they built towards their respective orgasms. Their minds remained open so Jean could sense when they were both close and with some creative telepathy, she made sure they would share this feeling together.

As their climax approached, Jean shifted their position. She slid her arms around Scott’s neck and rose up. Scott went along with it, holding onto her hips and kissing her deeply in the process. They ended up with Scott in a sitting position in the center of the bed while Jean was hovering in a similar position just over his lap with her legs arched around his back. Holding onto his shoulders, Jean quickly lowered herself back onto his member. Scott helped guide her, working his manhood back into her womanly depths. Maintaining a firm grip on his shoulders while he held onto her hips, she began rocking her hips back and forth at the same pace they established earlier. Scott got into it as well, moving his hips along with hers so they were moving in perfect harmony together.

Soon the pace quickened, their respective peaks drawing near. Jean dug her feet into his lower back while Scott’s grip on her hips tightened. They could feel the rush coming strong. Through their minds, all the passion and emotions were coming together.

“Uh-uh-ungh-uh-Jean-uh-gonna-uh-cum-uh-soon!” grunted Scott through the heated motions of their bodies.

“Uh-uh-uh-me too, Scott!” Jean cried out, “Uh-uh-ohhhhh keep your mind open! Uh-uh-let’s share this-uh-together!”

As the feeling washed over them, the pace of their lovemaking finally slowed. Together they moved their bodies in a few more thorough movements. Jean worked her hips extra hard, getting Scott’s member as deep inside her as possible. Scott did the same, supplementing her movements with his powerful arms. When it finally arrived their grip on each other tightened and they let out a cry of euphoria. At long last they could share this feeling.

As their moans filled the room, their bodies arched to the intense pleasures of their sexual release. Jean dug her nails into Scott’s shoulders as her inner muscles throbbed around Scott’s erect member. Through this throbbing, Scott’s member released a thick load of his semen into her depths. Moreover, some of these sensations were projected by Jean, adding an extra level of bliss and intimacy.

As the sensations coursed through their bodies and minds, Scott and Jean remained in a tender embrace. Now panting hard and sweaty from such exertion, they shared a warm smile. Beyond the lust and pleasure, there was so much love in their intimate act. It made their lovemaking every bit as special as they hoped.

“Wow…” was all Scott could get out.

“I know…wow,” said Jean with equal breathlessness, “I guess…it really is true.”

“What is?” asked Scott as he lovingly caressed her face.

“They always say that having sex and making love are two different things. I always believed it. This officially proves it!”

Scott smiled at her tender words. It really was different, making love like this. They were both no strangers to sex. They had enjoyed many passionate moments with others, but this was something else entirely. It made it all the more clear to them that this was right. This was how it was meant to be.

Still in a tender embrace, Scott and Jean met in another tender kiss. Now breathless and spent, Scott withdrew his member from his lover and they just remained in their upright positions. Together they just enjoyed the moment, sharing a warm embracing and kissing each other tenderly. They also took some time to catch their breath, allowing themselves to recover so they could fully take this in. They were still very much awake and had plenty of energy left to enjoy this feeling.

They eventually found themselves lying back on the bed again. Now on their sides facing each other, they continued their soft kissing and gentle caressing. They used this opportunity to better explore each others’ bodies. Jean traced her hands over the well-toned muscles of Scott’s core and upper back while he felt around her hips and butt, eventually working his way back to her breasts. They continued touching and caressing, smiling and kissing through the passion. Eventually their desires caught up with them. Scott’s hand found his way down between Jean’s lets and she started stroking his semi-hard member. It wasn’t long before that special feeling again.

“Jean…I’m up for some more lovemaking if you are.” said Scott in a manly tone.

“Already?” she grinned, “Rogue was right. You are quite the stud.”

“I have talents that go beyond leadership,” he joked, “If we’re going to be together, it’s only fair I put them to good use.”

“Our first night and you’re already so good to me,” she purred, “I’m finding more and more reasons to fall in love with you, Scott Summers!”

“Just trying to even the score,” grinned Scott.

They laughed and shared sensual gestures as they resumed their kissing. They continued to embrace each other, rolling around on the bed together and allowing their gestures to get more heated naturally. Their desire for each other remained strong and the two lovers quickly went to work on building up each others’ arousal again.

After some fervent making out, Scott and Jean shifted their bodies again so that they were in a 69 position. They were still on their side with Jean lifting her leg slightly so Scott could find his way to her pussy and Scott adjusting himself a bit so Jean could orally tease him. They playfully teased each other at first. Scott showed off the skills he had earlier, gently parting Jean’s inner folds and licking up her slit. Not to be outdone, Jean did the same with his semi-hard dick. Grasping the base, she gave the tip and shaft a few thorough licks. The teasing quickly escalated. While rubbing her clit with his thumb, Scott plunged his tongue into Jean’s inner depths. As he did this, Jean took engulfed his member and started hungrily sucking him.

A new round of moans quickly filled the room. Scott and Jean followed the same tender yet thorough pace from earlier as they orally teased each other. Jean kept a firm grip on the base of her lover’s penis as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Scott matched her rhythm with the way he worked his tongue inside her wet domain. After a while they became aroused again. Scott’s member stiffened once more and Jean’s pussy was dripping with a new round of fluids. As they orally pleasured one another their bodies shifted. Jean ended up on top, straddling her lover’s face while she hungrily sucked him. Eventually, they were ready for the next round.

“Mmm…Scott,” she said while still stroking his member, “Please…make love to me again.”

“I will, Jean,” he said as he gave her clit one last tease, “I promise I’m going to make you feel loved tonight.”

“You’re already on your way, handsome!”

Grinning with intent, Scott rolled over and repositioned their bodies on the bed. Now Jean was on her hands and knees and he was behind her, propped on his knees. She gripped the sheets of her bed firmly as he held onto her hips and guided his hardened cock back into her vagina. With a nice, thorough thrust he entered her. Together they let out another series of moans. From there Scott began working his hips back and forth, his pelvis smacking into her butt as he rhythmically thrust into Jean’s inner depths.

Before long, their bodies were rocking at the same thorough pace as before. The bed rocked with them this time. Jean’s grip on the sheets tightened as she bucked her hips each time Scott thrust into her. Grunts and pants quickly filled the room again as their sweaty bodies meshed in a heated bliss. As they moved, Jean’s breasts swayed to the rhythm. At one point Scott found himself leaning over and grasping each fleshy orb, leaning over her as he continued to work his pelvis back and forth. This also allowed Jean to reach behind and caress his face. She also turned around and kissed him passionately as they kept moving together in a harmonious bliss.

They continued making love in this position, drawing it out just as they had before. Their sweaty flesh continued to move together as they shared passionate gestures through their heated movements. At one point Scott slipped a hand from her breasts down to her inner thighs. As he continued thrusting into her, he skillfully rubbed Jean’s swollen clit. It caused Jean to gasp even louder. It also pushed her closer to another orgasm. This time he didn’t even care about sharing it with her. He just kept teasing her until she approached her release. It filled Jean with so many sensations she started shifting her body more erratically, raising a leg a bit and leaning down so Scott could get deep inside her and hit her G-spot. Soon she was on the brink again.

“Uh-uh-uh-ohhhhhhhh I’m cumming! Uh-uh-I’m cumming again!” she cried out.

“Go ahead,” Scott told her softly, “I want you to.”

As she neared her peak, she shifted her body a bit. She rose up so that now she was in an upright position, propped on her knees. Scott was still behind her, on his knees as well and bouncing her up and down his ridged length. She moved with greater intensity, grasping both her breasts and rubbing them as she neared her orgasm. With a few more focused thrusts from Scott and a few more quick teases of her clit, he sent her over the edge and she let out another cry of euphoria.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!”

Her body tensed again as Jean closed her eyes and cried out in bliss. Her inner muscles throbbed around Scott’s dick, releasing a stream of her feminine fluids. Scott had to stop his thrusting for a bit so she could soak in the feeling. He even sensed Jean projecting some of the sensations to him so he could enjoy it as well. It wasn’t as intense as the first climax, but it was still every bit as enjoyable. Still panting and moaning, Jean smiled as she turned to capture her lover’s lips in another deep kiss.

They remained in an embrace for a while. Scott pulled out of her for a bit so she could recover, but it didn’t take her too long. Grateful for the effort the put into pleasing her, she pulled him back down onto the bed and beckoned her to enter once more.

“Keep going, Scott,” she urged him, “Please…don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” he assured her.

Following their passions, Scott and Jean continued making love. They slowed the pace down a bit, not only to draw out the experience but to savor this feeling together. It had been a long, arduous road to get to this point. All those complications made everything more meaningful, from the way their bodies moved to the way they kissed. It was a feeling they couldn’t help but explore.

The next few rounds of lovemaking became a blur of passion. Once back on the bed, they shared another round of passionate kissing. Then Jean shifted her body so that she was on her side and Scott was behind her in a spooning position. From here, Scott lifted up her leg and entered her again. He soon re-established the pace, thoroughly thrusting his dick into her vagina in a rhythmic manner. With his free hand he reached around and fondled Jean’s breasts. She ended up placing her hand over his, helping him please her and letting out more blissful moans in the process.

After making love like this for a good ten to fifteen minutes, they shifted again. Scott rose up so that he was on his knees again while Jean stayed on her side. With one leg draped over his shoulder, he continued thrusting into his lover at a new angle. This evoked more powerful moans from Jean as his member hit the sensitive recesses of her womanly depths. Jean even showed off some of her flexibility, grinning playfully as she bent her leg a bit and allowed Scott to lean over more as he thrust into her. By now he was panting hard, his body dripping with sweat. Scott was really pushing himself to please her. It showed just how much this meant to him. To Jean, it hardly seemed fair. He deserved a little extra effort as well.

Jean pulled him back on top of her and for a while they just rolled around on her bed, kissing and touching one another. It was heated yet tender, offering a unique feeling that mixed lustful pleasures with heartfelt love. It added so much extra feeling to it and Jean kept her mind open so they could telepathically share it. It also gave Scott a bit of a breather and allowed her to get into position to do her part as well.

“Ohhhhhhh you’re so good to me, Scott!” she moaned deeply, “Now…let me be good to you.”

“Mmm…what did you have in mind?” said Scott, still very short of breath.

“Lay back and find out, lover!”

Doing as she said, Scott rolled around so that he was now on his back. He watched as Jean sensually crawled on top of him, slithering her naked body over his manly form. It was an incredible sight, one that left him further dazed with passion. Jean took over from there, straddling his waist and positioning herself over his erect penis. Grabbing the base of his shaft, she steadily lowered herself onto his length. She let out a deep moan as his dick filled her again. Then with a sensual grin, she placed both hands on his well-toned chest and started riding him.

Working at the same steady pace they established earlier, Jean eagerly gyrated her hips and worked her lover’s member inside her wet folds. Her hips bounced up and down, allowing his cock to slide in and about her pussy. She smiled and moaned as she watched her lover’s face contort to the blissful sensations. He grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts, prompting him to rub and squeeze them as she rode him. She was practically dancing on top of him, working her body with the grace of a sex goddess. Together they savored this feeling, smiling warmly and sharing loving thoughts. Everything was truly coming together for them. This was their moment.

Their lovemaking continued for a good long while with Jean staying on top, riding her lover and shifting her body along the way. She rose up at times to allow Scott to get a few good thrusts up inside her. She leaned back for a bit to allow him to hit other areas of her inner depths. She even leaned over and sensually glided her tongue over her lover’s chest before meeting up with his lips in another kiss. It wasn’t clear how long they did it. Time seemed to lose all meaning. Eventually, their limits caught up with them.

They were each close to another climax. Every sensual movement was building towards it. As they drew near, the pace quickened a bit. Scott shifted a bit, placing both feet on the bed to allow him to thrust up into his lover with greater vigor. Jeans shifted as well. She was now leaning over her lover’s body and rocking back and forth, working her pussy up and down his penis at a fervent pace. They were both close. She made sure to work it carefully so they could embrace this together.

“UH-UH-UH-I’M CUMMING, SCOTT! I-I-OH I’M CUMMING AGAIN!” Jean cried out in desperate passion.

“UH-UH-ME TOO, JEAN! UH-UH-OH GOD!” grunted Scott.

“LET’S-UH-LET’S CUM TOGETHER!” she panted, “PLEASE-UH-OPEN YOUR MIND! I-I-I WANT TO FEEL YOU!”

The two lovers held on tightly, embracing each other as they worked their bodies at the most intense pace yet. The sound of their wet flesh meshing together mixed with their moans. With the help of Jean’s telepathy, they managed to synchronize their minds and bodies. The feeling was building. It was overtaking both of them. With one final push, it finally overwhelmed them.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH SCOTT!”

“JEEEEAAAAANNNNN!”

In a passionate moment, they abruptly halted their sexual motions. Scott’s embrace on his lover tightened as he finally reached his climax. Bursts of pleasure surged through his body as he released his load into Jean’s pussy. This pleasure was felt by Jean and supplemented her own orgasm. She arched her body again as her inner muscles tensed blissfully, milking up all of Scott’s fluids in the process. Waves of wondrous sensations washed over her. It was made all the more intense by the way in which they shared these sensations. It added a level of intimacy and passion they had never felt before yet it seemed so fitting. It was further assurance that this didn’t just feel right. It was right in every other way that mattered.

For a moment Scott and Jean indulged in the blissful moment. As they shared these sensations they also shared warm smiles and tender gestures. When the feelings eventually passed, they came together in a soft kiss. Now sweaty, breathless, and utterly tired Jean rolled off her lover. They remained in a naked embrace with Scott remaining on his back while Jean curled up in his loving arms. It was official now. They had come together and they made love on this fateful night.

“Wow…” said Scott breathlessly, “I…I know I said that earlier. But I’ll say it again…wow.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said an equally breathless Jean as she snuggled closer to her lover, “Being with you, making love, and sharing this feeling together…I only wish we got around to it sooner.”

“But we still made it. After everything we went through, I know that this is it, Jean. You and me…this is right.”

“Yes…so very right,” Jean purred softly, “I can safely say there’s no uncertainty this time. I don’t feel it. I know. I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too, Jean. I love you with all my heart.”

With those tender words, Scott Summers and Jean Grey met in one last tender kiss. Jean used her telekinesis to cover their naked bodies with her bed sheets. Too exhausted to move and too content to spend this night any other way, they fell asleep in each others’ arms. It was a fitting end to an amazing experience and the beginning of a new and very special relationship.

* * *

 

**THE END**


End file.
